Shito
|gnoyHd2Sftk}} Shito (シト) is an who started singing in April 2010, who mainly covers VOCALOID songs. However on namahousous she also covers anime songs, as well as J-Pop. Sometimes she also uploads namahousou versions on Nico Nico Douga. She's known for her powerful voice, as well as her chorus work. Her most popular cover is of "Panda Hero" , which gained 136K views, as of November 2012. Under the name 410, she did one original song "corona" , using GUMI. When it reached 20K views, she self-covered it. Shito has forbidden the capturing of namahousous in any form, whether it's in video, picture or tone, to be uploaded on sites like YouTube or Nico Nico Douga without her permission.Her Nico Nico Douga community profile Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 05, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2010.04.15) # "Diamond Crevasse" (2010.04.22) # "Double Lariat" (2010.04.26) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2010.05.11) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.05.30) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.06.08) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on the Right Shoulder) -Len ver.- (2010.06.20) # "Lost and Found" (2010.07.15) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.22) # "Tiger Rampage" (2010.08.09) # "My Last Gravity" (2010.08.30) # "Calc." (2010.09.13) # "Matryoshka" -Namahousou ver.- (2010.11.02) # "Lynne" (2010.11.18) # "Pokerface" (2010.12.03) # "Gekka" (Moon Light) -Namahousou ver.- (2010.12.18) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.03.04) # "DAIJOBU-dayo" (It's Fine) (2011.04.15) (Original with tokyo kiss) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -Namahousou ver.- (2011.04.26) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2011.04.30) # "Alice" (2011.05.11) # "corona" (2012.04.19) (Original) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't kill the Love Song) (2012.04.28) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.05.03) # "World is Mine" (2012.07.14) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2012.09.21) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.04) # "Niji Iro no Haru" feat. Inakamono, Usa, Sana, Sekihan, Nayugorou, Nobunaga, halyosy, himawari, maro., Ryo-kun, recog and Shito (2014.02.14) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.10) # "ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn" (Attack on Titan OST) (2014.12.10) # "Nonde Panacea" (2014.12.22) # "Perfect Time" (The Seven Deadly Sins OST) (2015.01.03) # "i do" (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex OST) (2015.03.12) # "RE:I AM" (2015.04.01) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (2015.11.30) # "Hangeki no Daichi" (2015.12.14) # "Chanbara Johnny" (2015.12.23) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.25) # "Sepia" (2016.02.18) # "EGO" (Gundam UC OST) (2016.05.23) # "Kanzen Muketsu no Elegy" (The Elegy of Perfection) (2017.03.17) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (2017.04.09) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.07.30) # "Roki" (2018.03.28) # "Yozurina" (2018.06.04) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * She uses: iMac (for DTM), Mac book (for broadcasts), NEUMANN U87Ai, NEUMANN KMS104 plus, SHURE SM58, AUDIX OM6, Mic preamp (EQ), Compressor, Audio I/O, SONY MDR-CD900ST, Speaker, Regulated Power Supply, Monitor Controller, MIDI Keyboard, etc..Her Nico Nico Pedia article * When she does namahousou versions of songs, she always wears a grey hoodie and headphones over them, which are also depicted on her community icon. * She's also known for moving her right hand intensively, when covering songs. External Links * Website * Twitter